Sin ti no soy nada
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: Ambos se aman más que la vida misma, pero el destino se encarga de separarlos cruelmente. Ahora que la oscuridad se cierne sobre ellos, ¿podrá el amor vencer? o ¿lo hará el destino?.. Two-shot


**Hola como están chicas? Espero que muy bien pues. Bueno este es un mini ff de dos capítulos para celebrar los 100 rr de "Devuélveme la vida". En verdad muchas gracias a todas las que me han ayudado y apoyado con ese ff. Bueno acá les dejo este regalo, cuídense, jeje es un Hermione/Draco, la mejor pareja jeje..Ya en fin espero que les guste, porfa dejen RR, besos y nos vemos!**

**Atte**

**Nacha**

**Amor que mata **

**Primera Parte**

-Dime que no es cierto!- grito una voz en la oscuridad de la noche, con tal desesperación y angustia que se hacía aún más terrible esa noche sin luna, esa noche sin esperanza- dime que la genética no me predestina, que yo no soy un monstruo, dime que soy libre..que no hay cadenas que me atan..

-No puedes escapar, jamás..es tu destino..-dijo la voz del hombre con frialdad, y con una pequeña nota de crueldad al ver el rostro del joven que se desformaba de horror ante sus palabras

-No! Mientes!- grito el chico desesperándose aún más, mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos- yo puedo cambiar..yo puedo ser lo que tu no fuiste..tu no me condenarás a caminar por la oscuridad, tu no me obligaras a ser alguien y algo que yo no quiero ser..jamás..

-Jaja Draco- dijo el hombre mientras reía cruelmente- Tu crees que yo soy quien te detengo? Tu crees que soy yo tu cadena opresora? Tu crees que yo soy el que tiene la llave para tu libertad?..que disparate..-dijo el hombre con desprecio

-Que dices?- pregunto el chico horrorizado mientras se detenía de su caminata, mientras giraba el rostro y miraba a ese ser encapuchado y cruel

-Ya sabes a que me refiero, ya sabes lo que digo Draco, no es necesario que te lo repita..-dijo el hombre cruelmente mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa sádica, que no podía ser vista gracias a la capucha que le cubría el rostro- tu eres tu opresor..

-Qué? Eso es imposible!- grito el chico volviendo a desesperarse nuevamente

-Eres tu verdugo- dijo siniestramente el hombre haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del rubio. Sus facciones antes siempre frías e inexpresivas, en ese momento eran el desesperar personificado. Sus ojos grises estaban más opacos que nunca del puro terror de las palabras del encapuchado

-Jamás!-grito con más fuerza

-Tu eres tu torturador..-dijo el hombre sonriendo abiertamente, mientras una sonrisa de maldad se dibujaba aún más en su rostro

-No!

-De la negación no sacarás nada, absolutamente nada! No ves como gritas, no ves como te desesperas Draco?- grito el hombre con fuerza y furia mientras se acercaba al rubio y comenzaba a girar alrededor de él mirandolo fijamente, mas no se podían ver los ojos de este- No niegues lo innegable, no te mientas más! Abre tus ojos..es tu destino, pero además de la genética que corroe tu asqueroso y mortal cuerpo, eres tu..el culpable de lo que eres..

-No..-murmuraba el chico mientras caía sentado sobre lo que parecía ser pasto

-Tu eres el culpable de lo que eres, solo tu!..tu!..Tu eres el monstruo!..-dijo mientras se paraba y reía malvadamente, mientras agitaba sus brazos pálidos y huesudos, al rededor del rostro caído del rubicundo, quien había cerrado los ojos derrotado- La genética te predestino..tu mundo, lo que te rodeaba..pero sobre todos esos factores..eres tu el culpable de la bestia que eres..y no lo vas a cambiar jamás..jamás..¡Nunca!..-grito el hombre mientras reía ante la mirada de pánico del rubio

-No..no..no..-decía el chico mientras gemía de sufrimiento, y cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza fuertemente

-Abre los ojos!- dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la cabeza de Draco con brusquedad y con sus fríos dedos le abría los ojos a Draco y hacía que este lo mirase directamente a los ojos, mientras acercaba su oculto rostro al del rubio- Ve en lo que te has transformado..ve lo que eres..ve la nada que tienes..por que eso es lo que fuiste, eres y serás, y tendrás para toda la..eternidad!..

-No!- grito el chico con furia mientras se paraba y empujaba con fuerza a quién le estaba torturando con esas palabras venenosas- No mientas más cruel ser, sin sentimientos ni corazón..yo no voy a ser tu títere..yo no voy a ser un monstruo, yo voy a cambiar, yo voy a resurgir de la nada y el caos en que estoy rodeado..

-Iluso..-dijo el hombre mientras se paraba- Veo que te resistes al destino y a lo que eres..veo que no quieres abrir los ojos, que no quieres entender!- dijo el hombre con dureza- No puedes cambiar Draco Malfoy, no pudiste, no puedes y no podrás jamás..estas destinado y atado a la oscuridad, el caos y la nada serán tu compañía..en vida y en muerte..esa es mi sentencia..no puedes escapar de tu destino..

-Me revelaré- dijo el rubio obstinadamente, mientras miraba desafiantemente al hombre que tenía al frente

-Revélate, pero volverás a mí..hagas lo que hagas, sientas lo que sientas, nada podrá salvarte, nada..la rebelión no te ayudara en nada, va a hacer las cosas más penosas..tú eres mío..-y diciendo esto el hombre encapuchado desapareció en la oscuridad

-Qué he hecho? En que he transformado mí vida?- se preguntaba el chico con angustia mientras posaba sus manos en su cabeza, mientras la sacudía con fiereza, como queriendo despertar de la terrible pesadilla- No cambie, pude haberme transformado en un ser de luz, pero acá estoy, destruido por mí mismo, limitado por las propias cadenas que yo me impuse..por que seguí este camino? No saben cuanto me arrepiento, no saben cuanto sufro al verme cada día en la mañana reflejado en el espejo, y ver mi alma oscura reflejado por este inexpresivo y frío rostro- dijo el chico mientras se tocaba su fría y hermosa cara- Sabía que era mucho más fácil no revelarme ante mi padre y mi familia, y seguir la tradición "Malfoy", un hombre supuestamente correcto, lleno de orgullo cual llevaba en lo más alto su pureza de sangre. Un Malfoy..que mierda es eso? Alguien me puede decir, es un nombre podrían decir muchos y nada más, pero para mí es una cárcel..Una familia de asesinos que siguieron, siguen y seguirán ideales absurdos, ideales utópicos, de un maníaco, de un enfermo mental..de un asesino.. Y yo por miedo, o talvez por abulia no luche contra mi apellido, no luche contra mi familia ni mi sangre, y me transforme en todo un Malfoy..un asesino, un traidor, un monstruo..Y ahora veo que el daño esta hecho, que ya parte de mi vida esta trazada, y que soy un monstruo.. y tengo MIEDO, miedo de mi mismo, miedo de no poder cambiar, miedo de fallar en mi intento de revelarme contra lo que me transforme, contra mi familia, contra lo que me rodea..

Necesito ayuda..

Necesito luz..

Necesito a Hermione,..-susurro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza derrotado

-Ella es la pureza personificado..- dijo Draco alzando su rostro comenzando a caminar en círculos, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de felicidad ante el recuerdo de la chica- ella es hermosa en todo sentido, ella no me juzgo, ella no me destruyo con sus palabras llena de juicios, al contrario ella veía mucho más allá de las apariencias, ella veía mi alma, mi interior, mi miedo por rebelarme, mi asco por lo que era y por la vida..ella no solo veía en mi cosas que nadie veía en mí, sino también me comprendía..como nadie jamás hará- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios magros. Se veía realmente hermoso iluminado con la luz tenue de la luna que le daba en el rostro y con una sonrisa débil pero alegre en sus labios

-Pero no esta junto a mí..no puede estar junto a mí..soy muy peligroso para ella, lo único que le causaría sería dolor, sufrimiento y muerte..pero a pesar de que yo significo un sin fin de peligros para ella, y a pesar de ser tan opuestos, yo se que ella igual me ama como yo la necesito..- dijo el chico con seriedad y solemnidad, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho- no se si la amo, ya que no conozco el amor, no se si lo siento o no, solo puedo decir que cuando la veo mi corazón se acelera, mis manos comienzan a sudar y siento..ahh..-dijo el chico suspirando- siento como algo raro aquí- dijo el chico poniendo sus manos en el estomago-..cuando la beso me siento en el paraíso, al cual jamás voy a conocer..ya que caí de las alturas para la eternidad..pero no me importa, ya que cuando estoy con ella me elevo junto a ella a las alturas, aunque sean unas horas..-dijo con una sonrisa, mas esta se iba borrando cuando sentenció las siguientes palabras- pero ahora no esta conmigo..ella esta encerrada por sus familiares y amigos, que al saber de nuestro romance, de nuestro amor tan apasionado, que atentaba y rompía con todas las reglas antes escritas, decidieron cortarle las alas a este romance, y alejarnos para siempre..y ahora sin ella me estoy muriendo lentamente, y siento mi alma desfallecer cuando recuerdo su cuerpo junto al mío en esas noches de verano..o cuando discutíamos acaloradamente por cualquier estupidez, pero al segundo nos estábamos jurando amor..

Amor…

-Ahora me doy cuenta que amo a Hermione..por que no me di cuenta antes..-se grito a si mismo el chico con furia mientras golpeaba un árbol que tenía cerca de él- por que no le dije que la amaba?..si..Aunque ignoro que es el amor y nunca lo había sentido antes de Hermione, estoy seguro que lo que siento cuando la imagino..es amor..es amor..Y no es que el amor lo puede todo?..el amor puede salvarnos! Debo buscarla..- grito un Draco Malfoy entusiasta mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su pálido rostro- su amor y el mío nos va a salvar, juntos van a vencer al destino, y a los que quieren impedirlo..

-Malfoy!- grito una voz entre la oscuridad del bosque, mientras se abría paso a donde estaba Draco algo asustado por la voz que venía a interferir sus palabras

-Quién eres voz que interrumpe mi dicha y mis esperanzas? – pregunto Draco algo furioso, dando vueltas por el lugar buscando el dueño de esa voz

-Yo, Ron Weasley..-dijo Ron Weasley vestido completamente de negro mientras su pálido y pecoso rostro se fijaba en el impactado rostro de Draco Malfoy

-Tú!- grito Draco furioso, más su rostro de repente radicalmente dibujo una sonrisa- Oh! Destino, cruel y benefactor a la vez, gracias! Me has dado la manera de encontrar a mí amada Hermione..- dijo el chico con voz algo más alegre, más sus ojos continuaban lúgubres- dime maldito donde esta mi amada Hermione

-Malfoy te puedes tranquilizar, espera a que te diga lo que te vengo a decir..-dijo Ron Weasley perdiendo la paciencia por las palabras de Draco

-Dime maldito..-dijo Draco con odio en su voz- no ves que el amor no puede esperar para siempre y que tengo que encontrar a mi dulce Hermione..antes de que pierda la locura por su ausencia- Espera, espera un poco Weasley..u no me estas alegando de que te diga y te re diga maldito, algo malo esta pasando para que traigas esa cara pálida, esos ojos, antes alegres, ahora destruidos por el insomnio y el dolor..que es lo que esta pasando?

-Soy un maldito Malfoy, soy un maldito..-dijo Ron Weasley con la voz cargada de dolor y de sufrimiento- todos estamos malditos..

-Que mierda dices?- grito el rubio perdiendo la cordura y la paciencia- a que te refieres con que todos estamos malditos? Qué es lo que pasa Weasley? Dime..no vez que mes estas haciendo perder la cordura, que me enloquezco con esas palabras fatídicas que has pronunciado..

-Hermione esta muriendo Malfoy..esta muriendo..- dijo Ron desesperado y con la voz llorosa mientras se ponía las manos en el rostro tapando sus lagrimas

-Que mi amada qué?- pregunto atónito Malfoy, mientras de su rostro de disipaba

la ira y la angustia comenzaba a formas parte de su pálido rostro

-Esta muriendo..esta muriendo Malfoy..-dijo Ron desesperado tomando fuertemente los brazos del rubio- y no hay nada que podamos hacer para salvarla. Hemos intentado todo, la medicina ni la medimagia..cuando nos dimos cuenta de algo..que tu amor la podía salvar..ya que en su delirio no hacía más que pronunciar tu nombre..

-Maldito seas Ronald Weasley junto a toda tu familia, y junto a la familia de ella..malditos sean los amigos de Hermione, maldita sea la sociedad y el mundo que jamás pudieron aceptar y entender nuestro amor..MALDITOS SEAN QUE ME HAN ROBADO EL ALMA, QUE ME HAN QUITADO LA VIDA!- grito el chico fuera de si mientras se lanzaba contra un confundido y apenado Ron Weasley- SABES EL DAÑO QUE HAS CAUSADO? QUE LE HAS CAUSADO A HERMIONE, A LA QUE JURASTE PROTEGER?

Si..-murmuro el chico sin oponerse ni tratar de soltarse de los fuertes brazos de Draco que le agarraban por la túnica

-Ella esta muriendo por la mierda, esta muriendo..no solo la has matado a ella, sino también a mí..son unos asesinos..-dijo Draco con ira mientras soltaba al pelirrojo con asco- como pudieron ser tan egoístas y apartarla de mí vida? Como fueron tan soberbios para creerse dioses, para decidir en nuestras vidas?

-NO LO SÉ, NO LO SÉ MALFOY- grito un desesperado Ron Weasley quien se veía desesperado y angustiado como nunca- Por eso estoy acá para enmendar el error y el dolor causado, por que tu eres el único que puede salvarla..ella te necesita..

-Y yo a ella, y yo a ella!- grito el rubio desesperado mientras comenzaba a dar giros por todo el lugar- pero no te das cuenta que no hay tiempo? No te das cuenta que errores como el tuyo lo cargaras para el resto de tus días?..Ella, la más angelical de las criaturas esta muriendo..muriendo en soledad..lo que la mato fue la angustia de la soledad..la terrible soledad

-Y tu supuesto desamor..-dijo Ron bajando la cabeza más pálido que nunca, lleno de vergüenza

-Qué dices Weasley?- grito Draco de nuevo hecho una furia

-Que nosotros cuando la encerramos en esa torre, bueno ella se negó y nos gritaba a los cuatro vientos que se amaban, y que en la tierra no existía un amor tan poderoso como aquél..y que tu la vendrías a rescatar a de lugar..-dijo Ron mirando avergonzado y tristemente a Draco- se negaba a comer y hacernos todo imposible..tu sabes como es Hermione, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza jamás la deja..jamás la abandona..-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo con tristeza- nosotros al verla tan enamorada decidimos mentirle..decirle una mentira para que te odiase, y se olvidase de ti, una mentira que produciría en ella ira..una mentira que provocara en ella el olvido de tu ser..y así poder resurgir de la sombra en que ella se había transformado..

-Anda al grano..-dijo el chico violentamente

-Le dijimos que tu no la amabas..que te había utilizado..hasta escribimos una carta falsificando tu letra, en donde de forma cruel le decías a ella que la odiabas, que era una asquerosa sangre sucia que no había significado nada en tú vida..-dijo Ron mirando ausentemente a Draco, mientras en sus ojos se veía el brillo del arrepentimiento

-Maldito!- grito Draco antes de pegarlo un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha de Ron, derribándolo contra el suelo violentamente- Tú sabías que la adoraba! Tú asqueroso ser sabías que ella lo era todo para mí!..Como te atreves a decirle eso? Como te atreves negar lo que siento por ella con tales calumnias? Como te atreves a cometer tal bajeza?..Te mereces la muerte..tu deberías estar muriendo ahora, no ella..no ella!- grito Draco con furia mientras lagrimas salían de su pálido rostro

-Malfoy..-musito Ron Weasley adolorido- yo quería protegerla..se que me equivoque

-Déjame decirte que tu error le costo la vida a Hermione y a mí..-grito el chico con ira- con la mentira no se ayuda, y encerrándola menos!

-Malfoy todavía podemos ayudarla..-gimió Ron mientras se paraba ante el chico que lo miraba con un odio espantoso

-Todavía..Todavía..Qué es todavía?..no hay tiempo, no hay nada..solo caos..solo nada!- dijo el chico con la voz llena de angustia- Oh destino que he hecho para merecer esto? Acaso mi amada tiene que pagar la sangre que están manchadas mis manos? Acaso mi amada tiene que pagar con los errores de los demás? Su único error fue amarme..fue amarme..-grito el chico mientras caía al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, mientras su rostro caía sobre el prado- Es que acaso estoy condenado a ser triste, estoy condenado a ser un desgraciado? Respondedme!- grito el chico alzando sus manos y ojos al cielo

-Malfoy..-dijo Ron fuertemente tomándolo del brazo con algo de brusquedad, mientras lo paraba- para de lamentarte y has algo!

-No puedo..no puedo..no soy nadie..-gimió el chico entre sollozos

-Si eres, si eres!- grito Ron- eres a quien Hermione ama, a quien Hermione necesita en este momento..no la abandones..no la dejes sola..

-Yo sin ella no soy nada..que será de mi cuando muera?- pregunto el chico con angustia

-Ella no va a morir Malfoy!..no puede morir! Ten esperanzas..- grito Ron fuertemente- que no te paralice el miedo, que no te paralice la soledad..Malfoy tenemos que hacer algo, y por eso estoy acá, para enmendar errores, para que no nos gane el destino..para que no nos gane la nada..Tienes que ser fuerte, Hermione te necesita, yo te llevaré donde ella Malfoy..yo te llevaré..-dijo Ron desesperado, mientras zarandeaba al chico para que reaccionara

-Tú me llevaras donde ella? – pregunto Draco esperanzado alzando su rostro

-Sí, no perdamos más tiempo llorando ni desesperándonos por el destino, o por una muerte que no ha ocurrido..todavía tenemos tiempo..todavía Malfoy..-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa pequeña, que parecía ser luz dentro de toda la oscuridad que los rodeaba

-Que estamos esperando! Vamos..-dijo Draco autoritariamente, mientras se acomodaba la túnica y tomaba fuertemente la varita y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche junto a Ron Weasley

……………………………

………………………

…………………..

………………

……………

…………

………

…….

…..

…

**CONTINUARA**

**PORFA DEJEN RR!**


End file.
